I Hope Tomorrow Never Comes
by yaoifangirl42
Summary: Prequel to Regret. Harry wakes up to a room he doesn't remember, a person he doesn't think he'd ever be seen with, and a pain. Drarry


**I Hope Tomorrow Never Comes**

Warning: This is yaoi (Just like most of my stories). Well, I don't want flames, but if I do get them I'll just use them to burn Ginny and Pansy alive. It'll be fun. evil laugh

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. I just borrow JKR's characters and return them to their rightful shelfs when I'm done.

* * *

He didn't hear anyone. Even though he was half asleep, he could always hear Neville snoring and Seamus or Dean changing. It was weird, he never woke up first. 

His eyes slowly opened, protesting and heavy. He felt his insides jump. He knew better than to really jump, for all he knew he could be captured by an enemy.

The sheets were deep green, the quilt the same with silver. A large snake coiled around every bed beam. The desk on one wall was mahogany. Neatly stacked papers file on it.

He turned his head cautiously, afraid of finding no one and knowing he was captured. Or worse, finding no one and finding out he had been left alone.

A breath he didn't realize he was holding, let itself out as he saw a pale back and blond hair. He relaxed against the silk blankets and closed his eyes.

He felt the figure next to him move and he relaxed further, feigning sleep.

'Wait for it...'

Lips touched his own only seconds later. He tired to act as if he was still asleep, but he couldn't. His body had a mind of its own when it acme to this individual. As soon as the silky lips had descended upon his, his lips pushed back. Making the slight brush a kiss in a matter of milliseconds. His stomach fluttered and flipped pleasantly, his brain turned to mush, and his heart sped up to match his running a marathon.

The lips pulled back, the other nude body sliding gently against his. "Stop faking, Potter."

Harry pouted, that pompous jerk was punishing him!

In the next half a second, he realized he couldn't be angry. The Slytherin captured his lips again, causing the same reaction as before, but this time kissing him until he felt he would die from the lack of oxygen.

His jade eyes fluttered open, finding himself staring into gray eyes. The body that was against his side crawled over him and leaned down. His hand came up to push at the muscular, creamy chest.

"Draco, no," the Gryffindor said, memories of the night before flashing into his mind.

The Slytherin, who was just about to latch himself onto his neck, looked into the red face. "Don't use your lips for something as trivial as a pout when you could be using them for something much more important." He leaned over and started kissing the green-eyed hero again, this time deeper and more passionate.

His grip on the other's chest loosened. Damn that Slytherin! He was loosing all resolve with the kiss. His will was melting along with his heart. He thought of how much his body was hurting and pushed him again.

"No, Draco!"

The Slytherin pulled back quickly, blinking and confused. He smiled gently and sat back on his knees. "Guess last night was enough, huh?"

Harry blinked, the Slytherin was obviously comfortable being nude. Something he couldn't do.

"Don't worry, I understand."  
Harry tried to push himself up to sit and fell back. Pain shot through his entire body and tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. "Ow," he said feebly.

Draco smiled, sympathetic to the boy's pain. He crawled gently over him to brush his black bangs away from his forehead. Gently he kissed the scar that made him famous. "I know it hurts."  
"You warned me."

"I didn't want you to regret it later. I had to let you know."

Harry nodded, as the silver eyed boy pulled back. He cupped his cheek and let his fingertips touch the tears that had emerged in the corners of his eyes. "I don't regret it."  
Draco smiled and kissed the boy's nose affectionately. "If I were you, I'd try not to move."

"Then-"

"I'll bring you breakfast."

"I'm so glad it's Saturday."  
"Me too. You can stay the whole day now! I'll bring you lunch and dinner, too!"

Harry smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "What about Ron and Hermione?" He was unable to stop the question leaving his lips. All the things Draco had said sounded wonderful, but his mouth and worked faster than his mind, as it sometimes did.

"I'll feed some rumor to them. Don't worry."

Harry once again smiled, how did he ever get someone so kind?

"So, breakfast?

"I'm starved. Please?"  
"Sure." Draco kiss him quickly before jumping off him. "I'll be back." He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on before grabbing his bathrobe. "Don't go anywhere!" he cried back, bolting out the door.

Harry fell back into the Draco-scented pillows and sighed. When did the world decide to smile on him and grant him such a great boyfriend? He grinned, it didn't' matter. He had him and he wasn't going to lose him.

Owari

* * *

Did you like it? Was it good or bad? Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be laughed at. Thanks for reading. Review please! wave 


End file.
